Ana-Maria Aureon
Ana-Maria Jane Aureon (b. 1 December, 2011) is a pureblooded witch from the isle of Crete, Greece. She is the only daughter and child of Theodore and Elizabeth Aureon, two prominent painters within the modern wizarding community. She was sorted into Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts nearly halfway through the year due to a mix-up with her letter (Or so that's what she tells people). She is best known for her drawing and writing skills, and is often found with her nose in her notebook, creating her next piece. Appearance Ana-Maria is a young girl with long, wavy, pastel pink colored hair and smooth angular facial features dotted with light freckles. She possesses a pair of bright steel-blue eyes, and one very expressive face. Coming in at 4’5”, and weighing about 70 pounds, she certainly has a smaller, thinner frame, and it's uncertain if she'll grow a great deal more. She usually dresses within the dress code (The Hogwarts Robes), but when out of that attire, she can be seen wearing a blue banana, sporting a pair of dark green overalls splattered with paint. Or perhaps you'll catch her on a day that she's wearing her pink sweater, and a simple pair of jeans. Personality On the surface, Ana-Maria may strike people as odd, or a bit eccentric. She is not, nor has ever been a neat or organized or tidy person. She can talk about stranger things, and wastes no time before trying to delve into a deeper conversation with others around her. Ana is often late for a reason similar to this; she can have trouble switching off this thought process, and is often late to class. Sometimes, it doesn't end in class, and she can be seen clearly out of her own head, daydreaming the hours away in class. Even on the surface though, others can tell that she's an artist, with most of her robes having some level of paint splattered on them now. But despite however odd she may seem, Ana always does her best to be kind to all those around her, even when they may not be as kind toward her. Those close to her know her as a fiercely curious, passionate, and compassionate person. She cares a lot about her friends and family, and has an open heart to all that would call her a friend. Ana is a strong soul, powering through some of the hardest days with a gentle smile on her face, ready to help those around her. She's difficult to get down, and even harder to keep down, moving forward with unbridled optimism, though sometimes it can border on naivety. But as they say, eye of the beholder. A painter, a dreamer, a poet, a patron of the arts. Ana-Maria is all of these things. She likes nothing more than to spend her day pouring herself onto a canvas, or into a melody. And she does this all with a smile on her face, be it as she paints a rainbow or a graveyard. Expression, to her, is the most important thing she feels she can do. Ana-Maria believes that to express yourself is to explore the light and the dark inside, and thusly, many of her paintings can be a bit disturbing to others, depicting deeply haunting images or creatures of the black deep of the ocean. "It was a painting depicting the bottom of the black lake, and it looked to be designed in a style similar to the starry night painting by Van Gogh. Greens and blues danced together, creating swirling seaweed and underwater currents. Deep, between the reeds, there was a large, dark shape that seemed to nearly blend into the background. It was indistinguishable, yet it somehow inspired visions of deep sea creatures, be it leviathan or great kracken. A pair of deep yellow eyes pierced the direct center of the painting, at the top of the dark shape. It was a deeply haunting painting, and it inspired both unease and awe." : — A description of one of Ana-Maria's paintings, which now hangs within the Ravenclaw Common Room. Ana can be prone to panic attacks though, when things get too stressful. This was evident as tensions boiled over during her first year, when her two friends, Adalia Audrey and Quinn began to fight. She left the room in a panic, to calm down in the girls bathroom for a few hours. Her friends mean a great deal to her, and when they fight each other, its one of the few things that can really shake her to the core, and cause her to break down. Background Born to Theodore and Elizabeth Aureon two wayward wizarding artists of the world, Ana-Maria grew up living and breathing the arts. On her home island of Crete, Greece, her family had a little cottage in one of the more remote sections of the island. Though their family had little money to spare, her parents often bought her journals upon journals to write and draw in, as they themselves found their time often occupied. So, little Ana-Maria passed the time as she could, drawing, painting, writing. She had a particular fondness for the paintings of the wizarding world, who she would often talk to for company in their large cottage. By the time her letter came (Months and months late), Ana-Maria was ecstatic to meet other witches and wizards her age. With a wand in one hand and a quill in the other, she was ready to start out at Hogwarts. Several weeks before she had received her letter, Ana-Maria's mother took gravely ill, bedridden at their home in the countryside. While at first it put a damper on Ana's spirits, she tried her best to keep hope. Even now, it lingers at the back of Ana-Maria's mind, prodding her in quiet moments. But nonetheless, she carries on, doing her best to stay happy and cheerful. Her mother would be devastated to see her unhappy. First Year: Ana-Maria started out her first year a bit late, but got right into the swing of things, making a few close friends right off the bat, such as Quinn Gallagher and Ricky Brown, two other first years. Over winter break, she stayed at Hogwarts, as per the instruction of her bed-ridden mother, who passed away during the break. Despite this, she does her best to cope, and took it upon herself to try and learn how to play the Guitar that her mother left her. Winter turned to spring, and the summer was fast approaching. She had made many friends that year, such as Shane and Adalia, Quinn and Ricky. But all wasn't calm forever. Tensions boiled between Quinn and Adalia Audrey within the Ravenclaw girl's dorms. What it was about didn't matter that much, but it drove a wedge between the two. The event gave Ana a very harsh panic attack, forcing her to the girl's restroom to take a bit of time to herself. Just before the school year ended, and shortly after this event thought, Quinn abruptly left the school, leaving quite the hole in Ana-Maria's life. Second Year: Despite losing her friend, Ana-Maria began the year with a smile. She had spoken with her other friend, Ricky, over the summer, and the two made a sort of promise to rely on one another, seeing as Quinn was Ricky's girlfriend before she left. He had been affected just as much as Ana-Maria by Quinn's departure, if not more, and so the two found it easy to relate to each other about it. And thusly, they set off for their second year at Hogwarts, who knows what would be in store for them! Category:Ravenclaws Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Class of 2030